


Unpredictable Bonds (Lazos Inesperados)

by ReenvhAi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art College, Art School, Basado en una historia real, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Los tags en ingles son dificiles pero en español todavia mas, Multi, Other, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Sombramaker, Spiderbyte, based off a true story, las protagonistas son unos idiotas que no se dan cuenta de que están enamoradas, pero hay s e c r e t o s entre el grupo, som.va, todos son amigos, version en español, y despues no lo aceptan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReenvhAi/pseuds/ReenvhAi
Summary: El año anterior no fue fácil para Sombra, quien tras meses de depresión abandonó la Universidad de Ingeniería Cibernética, peleó con su mejor amigo y se llevó un corazón roto por un amor no correspondido. Ahora, ingresará a estudiar Artes, esperando que el estudio no la estrese tanto y poder cultivar el lado artístico que siempre había ignorado.Con la universidad situada en el medio de la metrópoli, Sombra espera poder disfrutar el tiempo en la ciudad, y quizás conocer gente nueva. Sus sueños se ven realizados cuando consigue un gran grupo de amigos y descubre a la chica-más-hermosa-del-mundo asistiendo a su misma clase. Parece que este año le tiene deparado el amor... pero lo encontrará donde menos lo imagina.¡Basado en una historia real! ♡(O: Sombra tiene ansiedad y poco a poco la va superando, "triángulo" amoroso que se resuelve)
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Hana "D.Va" Song, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unpredictable Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642504) by [ReenvhAi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReenvhAi/pseuds/ReenvhAi). 



Sombra siempre había llegado tarde a todos lados y, por mucho que la entusiasmara su comienzo en una universidad nueva, la reunión de ingresantes de hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

Estresarse al respecto no iba a recuperarle el tiempo del retraso. De modo que suspiró para calmarse a sí misma mientras entraba al gran hall de la universidad.

Sus ojos escanearon el lugar en busca de alguna pista sobre el lugar de la reunión. Enseguida encontró un puesto de recepción, a donde se dirigió.

-Disculpe -puso su voz más agradable para pedirle instrucciones a la recepcionista- ¿Me puede indicar donde es la reunión de ingresantes de Arte?

-Claro -la mujer sonrió y señaló hacia la izquierda- Es en la parte antigua del edificio. Cruza todo esto y ve por ese pasillo hasta el final, donde verás el hall principal. Atraviésalo y a la derecha encontrarás los salones. Es el número ocho, creo.

-¡Gracias! -sonrió Sombra mientras se alejaba en busca del pasillo mencionado.

Aparentemente no se libraría de ir al ala antigua, hm. Según los amigos de Sombra que ya conocían el lugar, el ala antigua solía ser la más bulliciosa, motivo por el que ella había decidido utilizar la entrada trasera del edificio para evitarlo. Esa ala se había construido mucho más recientemente, la arquitectura era atractiva y limpia, aunque el ambiente era demasiado oscuro para ella.

Al alcanzar el pasillo e ingresar al ala original, pudo notar la diferencia; esa parte llevaba al menos un siglo en pie, y su diseño era casi colonial, techos altos, paredes gruesas, baldosas con dibujos. Y desgraciadamente, el espacio estaba a rebosar de estudiantes, promoviendo sus asociaciones o moviéndose presurosos entre oficinas. El inicio del año siempre era ajetreado.

Sombra se armó de valor y atravesó el hall. Para cuando logró cruzarlo a fuerza de apretujarse entre personas y exigir paso, ya había acumulado cinco panfletos de diferentes asociaciones y su cabello olía a hierba. Diablos, sí que eran alborotados en aquel sitio. Comenzó a dudar si lograría adaptarse, dado que ella siempre había sido más del tipo tranquilo; de un tiempo a esta parte la interacción humana se le dificultaba, la computadora era su mayor compañía. No mentiría si dijera que la cantidad de personas tan cerca le molestaba.

Unos carteles llamaron su atención: señalizaban el aula 8 y la reunión de ingresantes. Dio otro pequeño suspiro para calmarse y abrió la puerta, para entrar a un aula abarrotada: había estudiantes sentados en piso, sillas, algunos subidos a mesas en la parte de atrás, y muchos otros parados, amontonados contra las paredes. Como prácticamente no había sitio para moverse, se introdujo entre otras personas, intentando ocupar la menor cantidad de espacio posible.

Pasó al menos cuarenta minutos entre esa masa, escuchando poco y nada, y deseando fervientemente abandonarla. Sacó su teléfono para distraerse. Alcanzó a ver la presentación de la decana y algunas otras autoridades, pero la mayor parte del discurso se perdió ya que no había ninguna instalación de sonido para amplificarlo. Finalmente, notó que la gente alrededor comenzaba a moverse: el recorrido por el lugar comenzaba. Sombra guardó su teléfono y salió afuera, donde un profesor estaba separando a los estudiantes en grupos guiados más pequeños según su comisión de cursado.

Siguió su guía hacia el hall, y de allí a otra puerta diferente que daba a un patio interior. Mientras lo cruzaba en diagonal, Sombra alzó la cabeza, observando la torre de aspecto casi medieval que coronaba el edificio antiguo. Luego se fijó en un par de robles en el patio, y en una fuente pequeña, hasta que llegaron al lado opuesto y volvieron a entrar al interior.

-La mayor parte de sus clases las tendrán en el lado nuevo -estaba diciendo la profesora que los guiaba- Pero también vendrán aquí, a los talleres tradicionales de pintura, fotografía y demás. Ahí está el comedor -señaló a una puerta a su izquierda- Y ahora subamos esa escalera -encabezó la marcha hacia una escalera a la derecha.

Tras subir y atravesar un rellano Sombra se encontró a sí misma en un amplio salón, por cuyas enormes ventanas la luz entraba a raudales; había grandes mesas y caballetes distribuidos por toda el área. Al ser menos, esta vez todos pudieron tomar asiento, en el piso o en los muebles disponibles. Ahora se sintió más calmada que en el discurso.

El resto de la charla se trató de contestar dudas y contar cosas sobre la universidad y la experiencia de primer año. La profesora habló sobre los distintos talleres, organizaciones estudiantiles, becas y otros asuntos extracurriculares. Pero Sombra estaba más interesada en fijarse en las personas alrededor de ella, intentando adivinar quiénes serían amigables. Esperaba poder llevarse bien con ellos, el año pasado casi ni había tenido contacto humano, sumergida siempre en libros de matemática y física.

Vio a una chica de chaqueta colorida, pecas y cabello corto que parecía haber estado sonriendo todo el tiempo. Tras ella, le llamó la atención el enorme tatuaje de dragón que envolvía el brazo de un chico. Adelante a su izquierda, wow, el cabello más largo, sedoso y mejor teñido que vería jamás. Al menos sus ojos no se aburrirían este año.


	2. Buen Augurio

Martes, 08:03am. Sombra caminó apurada hacia los ascensores, tomó uno y seleccionó el piso dos.

Se arregló el cabello en el espejo de la cabina. Estaba esforzándose por mantener un aire seguro y despreocupado, emociones que en realidad no experimentaba del todo dado que era sólo su cuarto día de clases. Pero trató de verlo con lógica: no había nada de qué preocuparse realmente, ¿o sí? Sólo debía mantener su ansiedad a raya y la pasaría bien.

La puerta se abrió y Sombra descendió, encarando hacia la derecha; tras un corto pasillo abierto la esperaba un salón amplio, con una pared vidriada que mostraba el paisaje de la ciudad: edificios de diferentes formas y colores, parecían escalar tímidamente el cielo de suaves colores matutinos.

Casi todos sus compañeros llegaban más temprano que ella, pero aún había algunos lugares disponibles en las mesas grupales. Tratando de llamar tan poca atención como le fuera posible, tomó asiento junto a un grupo de chicas que le parecieron las más amigables.

La clase fue tan normal como cabría esperar. La profesora se presentó a sí misma y a su ayudante, y explicó el método y la calificación necesaria para aprobar la clase. Sombra tomó nota. Tras eso, se abrió una explicación-debate sobre el contenido de la materia. La profesora quería dar el tema a conocer fácilmente ante los ingresantes, hablando con ellos, aunque sólo los más extrovertidos se animaron a participar.

Las chicas en su mesa habían estado charlando casualmente, en forma de pequeños comentarios como sus experiencias en los cuatro días de su asistencia hasta ahora o sus opiniones de sus útiles escolares. Sombra las escuchaba y observaba, pero no supo encontrar cómo participar. Quizás timidez, quizás simplemente su carácter reservado, no quiso interrumpir. Hasta que...

-¿Te gustan estas galletitas? Toma un par si quieres -la chica a su izquierda le alcanzó un paquete de galletitas. Sombra percibió el movimiento de su corto cabello castaño por el rabillo del ojo antes de encararla directamente.

-¡Ah! -su mente reaccionó rápidamente: hambre o no, compartir comida era un gesto social y no quería rechazarlo- Está bien, tomaré una, ¡Gracias!

Su compañera sonrió ampliamente, y este gesto hizo levantar las grandes gafas que llevaba. Sombra correspondió torpemente a la sonrisa, y dio un tímido mordisco a la galleta. Una lástima que ella nunca llevara desayuno, porque desearía haber compartido. Otras dos chicas pusieron sus comidas en el centro de la mesa, al alcance de todos.

La mente de Sombra se abstrajo un momento, hacia los recuerdos de su año anterior. Solía comer sola, o ni siquiera comer, sentada en un rincón frío y solitario. Habría hablado con quince personas a lo largo de todo el año, de los cuales la mitad eran profesores o empleados (y no exageraba esos recuerdos en absoluto). Comparado con eso, su interacción de hoy era una mejora increíble.

La conversación en la mesa ahora divergía hacia las mascotas. Las chicas hablaban con más soltura, ya en terreno seguro.

-... y un perro muy grande, callejero, también -terminó de decir alguien del otro lado de la mesa.

-Yo un cocker negro, y una gata -contó la chica de gafas que le había convidado galletitas- Déjenme buscar una foto para mostrarles, parecen pequeñas batatas -y comenzó a buscar en su teléfono.

-Yo, uhm, un perro y dos gatos -se oyó decir Sombra antes de terminar de pensarlo. Bien, ahí estaba su participación. El conocido sentimiento de ansiedad comenzó a crecer en su estómago, pero para su sorpresa, murió bastante rápido. Su comentario había sido escuchado, e incluso dos de sus compañeras asintieron y sonrieron en reconocimiento.

-¡Aquí! -la Chica-con-Gafas había encontrado la foto de sus mascotas y se las enseñó a las del otro lado de la mesa, y luego a Sombra, quien hizo eco del gesto de cariño y coincidió en que eran dos tiernas batatas.

La clase llegó a su fin y la profesora se despidió. Sombra había estado prestando atención parcialmente, para asegurarse de no perder detalles importantes, pero sin deseos de participar. Su siguiente clase sería en el mismo salón, de modo que los estudiantes se mantuvieron en su posición, esperando al nuevo profesor.

-¿Qué les pareció la clase de Pintura ayer? -Gafas se acomodó las gafas sobre sus mejillas salpicadas por algunas pecas.

Sombra se encogió de hombros. Como siempre, ella había estado sentada entre las últimas filas, sin hablar con nadie. Las clases de la primera semana no exigían ejercicios serios, tan sólo eran una introducción para los principiantes.

-La profesora parecía amable -respondió alguien.

-He oído hablar de esa profesora -comentó una chica del otro lado de la mesa- Los de cuarto año le temen. Dicen que sus consignas son poco claras y suele llevarle la contra a varios estudiantes.

-Ugh. Según he oído, encontraremos a varios profes de esos en la carrera -Gafas frunció los labios y resopló- Espero que permanezcan tranquilas, ya que apenas estamos en primer año.

Sombra tuvo un momento de terror involuntario, imaginándose peleando con un profesor por demagogia. Al menos, la gente de Ingeniería Cibernética tenía códigos de comportamiento. Pero luego supuso que ella definitivamente sabría quedarse bajo el radar y aprobar el curso sin mayores problemas.

El profesor de su siguiente clase apareció trece minutos más tarde que lo programado, y su presencia era mucho más amigable y alegre que la de la anterior. Su estilo de dar clases también difería radicalmente, descubrió Sombra más tarde, ya que fue incapaz de entender dos tercios de los temas expuestos. Eso hizo que se preocupara, dudando si repetiría sus errores del año pasado; comenzó a garabatear en su cuaderno para distraerse, tanto notas de clases como pequeños dibujos.

-¿Estás... entendiendo algo? -Gafas se inclinó hacia Sombra, luciendo confundida.

Sombra sacudió la cabeza en respuesta, ante lo cual Gafas sonrió con algo de alivio y confesó:

-Tampoco estoy cazando mucho. Es más bien... filosófico, ¿eh?

-Es una manera de decirlo -respondió irónicamente Sombra, ganando una risita de su interlocutora.

El hombre hablaba como si cargara seis o siete cervezas y estuviera discutiendo el significado de la materia con sus amigos del barrio, aunque evidenciaba más lucidez que un ebrio. Sombra esperó que la bibliografía de la materia fuera más esclarecedora.

De algún modo la clase pasó y antes de darse cuenta, el docente les había pedido un ejercicio. "Estamos en una facultad de Arte, ¿o no?", había dicho. "Dibujen entonces el significado de lo que creen que se trata esta materia, como primer ejercicio".

La consigna dejó confundido a todo el salón, de modo que el séquito de ayudantes de cátedra se apresuró a resolver dudas y poner ejemplos. Sin comentarios, Sombra continuó bocetando sus ideas en el cuaderno. Al poco rato toda la clase estaba trabajando.

Un papel llegó desde su derecha. Ella lo recibió y descubrió que se trataba de una lista de números telefónicos, en diferentes caligrafías. El título de la página era "Números para añadir al chat de la clase". Como si el título no fuera suficiente:

-Ah, van a hacer un grupo de chat, para comunicarnos noticias, pasar materiales y eso -informó un chico desde otra mesa, viendo cómo Sombra terminaba de escribir su número y le pasaba el papel a Gafas. Ambas asintieron.

-¿Quieren intercambiar números ahora? -Gafas preguntó a sus compañeras de mesa- Así podré identificarlas en el grupo, jajaja.

Recibió gestos afirmativos y todas se apresuraron a poner sus números en el teléfono que la chica les alcanzó.

-Escriban nombre y apellido, en ese orden -indicó ella. Sombra guardó su número, y aguardó a recibir el mensaje que le mostraría el número de Gafas, el cual llegó un minuto más tarde.

-Y, ¿Te agendo como Tracer? -preguntó Sombra, leyendo el tag del contacto que le había llegado.

-Si quieres -Gafas-Tracer soltó una risita, sus ojos castaños acompañando la sonrisa- O sino, mi nombre es Lena. Lena Oxton.

-Me alegra conocerte, Lena. Ya me agendé en tu teléfono, pero, mi nombre es Sombra.

Hm. Finalmente se había presentado con la primera persona aquí. Sombra deseó que las cosas siguieran así.


End file.
